A conference call, sometimes also referred to as a group call, is typically a voice call among two or more participant devices. Such a call is typically moderated by a call moderator, such as a suitably-programmed telephone services server, which can be controlled either by one of the call participant devices or by an independent party not controlled by either of the call participant devices, and each participant must be authorized and authenticated by the call controller in order to join the call. This authorization and authentication typically requires the user to enter a passcode or PIN, which may comprise a lengthy series of numbers or other identifiers.
During a conference call, a device participating in the call may be disconnected from the group call by hanging up or by the call moderator ending the call with that device. However, in some cases, the device is unintentionally disconnected from the group call, for example when a participating wireless communications device enters a tunnel or otherwise loses signal coverage. In order to reconnect a disconnected device to a group call, for example when the device emerges from the tunnel and regains signal coverage, it is generally necessary for the device to be re-authorized and re-authenticated by a user of the disconnected device re-dialing the call-in number and re-entering the lengthy passcode. This may be burdensome for the user and may not be easily carried out.
It would be desirable to provide a convenient and secure way to reconnect the device to the group or conference call.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.